


Memory

by Riels_World



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Romance, Car Accidents, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Help, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Memory Loss, Novel, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: Jay Walker, the lightning ninja lost his memory, due to an unexpected accident a week ago. The oneshot takes place on the day he is released from the hospital, still, with no memories of who he is. At the same time, the fellow earth ninja, Cole is excited to meet with his boyfriend again, even if he knows that Jay doesn't remember him. Cole swore to himself that he will help Jay regain his memories, and he will help him every way he can.This oneshot will tell the short story of how Jay got his memory back with the help of his loving boyfriend. It may be a little cheesy, but I'm a sucker for soft Bruiseshipping. It's pretty short, but I'm planning to do an extended version.





	Memory

The Bounty was filled with excited chatter that day. Everyone was preparing for their long ago seen teammate's arrival. No one knew how Jay will react to all this, because they didn't know how much he remembers. The hospital told them nothing, they didn't even let them see him.

Aside all the excitement, one person wasn't taking part in anything. He was dressed in entire black and his messy, black as well, hair was all over his face. He told the others that he won't be happy until he sees Jay okay, so they didn't bother him.

It was Cole Brookstone, the earth ninja, Jay's boyfriend. He was the most worried about him and couldn't handle being without his love. Usually, Cole was known for his clingyness, so this was not unexpected. Jay means everything to him, it's okay if he is sad and worried.

“Cole! You leave out so much fun! Kai's head is stuck in the punch bowl!” Cole heard the excited voice of the ninja of energy, Lloyd Garmadon. He ran over to him, laughing without end.

Cole let out an annoyed sigh as he folded his arms across his chest “Lloyd...” he started as he let out another sigh “I don't care about Kai's stupidness right now.”

“Come on, Cole! Have some fun! You are this grumpy all day...” Lloyd seemed disappointed, he thought he could cheer Cole up.

“I am not grumpy!” replied Cole with some anger in his voice. This made Lloyd step back, raising his hands defensively.

“Okay, okay, I used the wrong word! Sorry...” Lloyd stepped back once more, scared to enrage the earth ninja more.

Cole was seemingly calm again, he leaned back against the wall “It's okay, just-” His reply was cut off by an excited shout, coming from the water ninja, Nya Smith:

“Jay! You are here!”

Cole's eyes lit up and his lips curled into a happy smile. He wasn't anything like he was a few seconds ago. He glanced at Lloyd, who was just standing there, watching him “Come on! What are you waiting for? Jay is back!” Cole felt like all the life and happiness came back into him as he was running to see Jay.

He stopped next to Nya with a shocked, but happy gasp. He was smiling brightly as he looked around “Where is he?...” he asked from Nya.

The water ninja smiled and pointed into a direction “Right there!” she replied.

She was right, just where she was pointing, there stood a figure. He wore a blue hoodie and looked really confused. He had no idea who to greet first, he didn't know any of them.

Cole looked at him, his smile brighter, if it was even possible. He couldn't wait anymore, he ran over to the lightning ninja, pulling him into a tight hug “Jay! I was so worried about you! I missed you so much!” He said this while crying. It wasn't usual that Cole cried, but there were so many mixed emotions swirling inside of him, he couldn't handle it in any other way.

Jay was stunned by the sudden hug, especially that he didn't remember who the person is “E-Excuse me... But... W-Who are you?...”

 

Cole was taken aback by the question. Jay didn't remember him. He was, of course, ready for this, but now that it actually happened, it hurt. He felt like someone stabbed a dagger inside his heart. Hardening himself took some time, but he succeeded.

“I am Cole... The earth ninja... Your... Your boyfriend...” Cole said the last part in a barely hearable, whispering voice.

“B-Boyfriend?...” Jay was shocked by the fact that he has a lover and had no idea about it. He felt so bad for hurting him by not remembering.

Cole could only just nod in response, this all hurt too much to even say something.

As Jay watched Cole's pouring tears, he felt himself tear up as well. He felt how much he means to this person and desperately wanted to remember him.

Cole gasped, seeing Jay cry. He tightened his gentle embrace, and he instinctively started stroking the smaller teen's hair “D-Don't cry! I didn't want to make you cry!...”

Jay, instinctively as well, nuzzled into his hug, still crying. This small movement, he felt it many times before.

The memory of him and Cole, just sitting together, Cole gently stroking his hair was echoing in his mind. He loved it. Just as he loved Cole, with all his heart. More than anyone ever did. The feeling came back to him, the undying love.

The happy moments together, the laughs and cries. Everything started to reappear in Jay's mind. He felt himself smiling, as well as he felt the blush staining his cheeks.

Cole saw Jay's smile, which made him smile too “What are you smiling about, Bluebell?...”

 

“Bluebell... Bluebell... Bluebell...”

The word got stuck in Jay's mind, triggering new memories. He remembered every moment when Cole called him like this. He also knew that this was his favorite nickname.

Further, the gentle, whispering voice Cole had. That he always used when he spoke with Jay. He remembered now.

More and more memories started to reappear in his mind. Until they formed into a bigger, full picture. Jay Walker. Who he was. Where he came from. Who he loved and still loves. Everything.

Jay remembered again. His mind got clear and he looked up at Cole. Seeing him like this, knowing who he is, made Jay's smile even wider than before.

“I-I... Remember” Jay's voice was only a whisper, stained with some shock and confusion “You... And everything else...”

However, no one could be more shocked than Cole was when he heard these words from Jay “Y-You do?” he asked the obvious.

Jay didn't say anything, just nodded. He was smiling brightly as he quickly kissed Cole, the happiness he felt at that moment is unspeakable.

His mind was fully clear now, there weren't any blank spaces left anymore. He knew everything and by this, he realized that Cole is his everything.

Cole ran his hand through Jay's hair as they were kissing. His happiness was the same as Jay's. Here he thought, that Jay won't remember him. At least not for some time. He never expected him to regain his memories this quickly, but he was glad that it happened.

Cole alone could help Jay remember everything he once knew. Just by some simple words, actions and his voice. Only the earth ninja's presence made Jay whole again. Whole. And happy.

They both wanted this moment to last forever, but they needed to pull away for air. They were gasping, but their smiles were as bright as the sun.

“I love you, Cole. Thank you...” Jay whispered as he buried his face into the black-haired teen's chest.

“Anything for my only Bluebell” replied Cole in a gentle voice, not letting go of the hug.


End file.
